mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Xenon
Histoire Vous regardez Empyrean (depuis le Nefeli ? Un anneau Cepheus ?), et prêtez attention aux villes géantes de cette planète. Elle est si pleine de vie. Alithea à l'intention de tout détruire, de tous les tuer. Et elle va vous utiliser pour mettre un terme ces intentions. Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de cet endroit, vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi elle déteste tellement ces lieux. Vous vous rappelez de la destruction de la Terre pendant que vous réfléchissez à aider Alithea à détruire cette planète. Vous êtes conçu pour la guerre, vous pourriez les tuer tout aussi bien qu'Alithea le désire. Détails Pourquoi a t-elle inspirer ce mépris envers la crainte Avec ses douces paroles de déclaration de guerre Amyntas est en émerveillement devant la beauté des villes futuristes d'Empyrean et commence à se sentir incertain au sujet du désir d'Alithea de détruire cette planète. Paroles Devant mes yeux se dressent des villes d'acier Recouvrant l'horizon Une merveille planétaire brillante de vie Au dessus des nuages avez envoyé beaucoup de dieux en martyr Ma vocation réside à la limite entre Cause et effet Quels secrets se cachent derrière L'acier et la chair Pourquoi a t-elle inspiré ce mépris envers telle grandeur Avec ses douces paroles de déclaration de guerre Elle me chuchota ce monde à genoux, Qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils sèment La guerre et la maladie Mon corps brisé et gelé Mon esprit effacé et restauré Sentience synthétique Conçue pour la guerre Mes souvenirs de la Terre seront peintes à nouveau Ramenées à la vie par les mains d'un tyran Instincts reprogrammés, modifié pour la guerre Ma voix a été réduite au silence Mon cœur n'en peut plus Ma vocation réside à la limite entre Cause et effet Quels secrets se cachent derrière L'acier et la chair Je vais forcer tous ceux qui respirent cet air A se noyer dans la poussière de ce monde Je vais aveugler tous ceux qui voient Avec la lumière brûlante qui est en moi Vous avez envoyé beaucoup de dieux en martyr Mon corps brisé et gelé Mon esprit effacé et restauré Sentience synthétique Conçue pour la guerre Paroles Originales From where I stand cities made of steel Cradle the horizon A global marvel gleaming with life From above the clouds have sent many gods to be martyred My calling resides within the space between Cause and effect What secrets lie behind Both steel and flesh Why has she instilled this disdain toward such awe With her soft spoken declaration of war She whispered to me this world to its knees Let them reap what they sow War and disease My body shattered and cold My mind wiped and restored Synthetic sentience Designed for war My memory of earth will be painted once more Brought back to life by the hands of a tyrant Instincts reprogrammed, altered for war My voice has been silenced My heart wants no more My calling resides within the space between Cause and effect What secrets lie behind Both steel and flesh I will force all those who breathe the air to drown in the dust of this world I will blind all those who see with the light burning in me You have sent many gods to be martyred My body shattered and cold My mind wiped and restored Synthetic sentience Designed for war Catégorie:Xenon